


To Be Protected

by who_is_mattatatatat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blind Character, Humans, Monsters, Other, Reader-Insert, Royalfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_mattatatatat/pseuds/who_is_mattatatatat
Summary: Singers are not Humans nor Monsters due to their genetic makeup and Soul. Singers are common but they are not common. Singers sell depending on how well they sing, how they look, and where they're from. It's usually only nobles who can afford them. And what they do with them is their business. Nobles are known for they're pickiness though some less than others. Defects are usually dismissed. Just like yourself.But what happens when your spotted by the King and Queen who seem to like you?A blind defect like yourself has quite a surprise in store.





	1. Hearings and Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long time to make considering while I was writing I accidentally deleted more than half of it. This will be another that will have multiple chapters! Since you are reader (male/female/etc) I've decided to use they/them pronouns so everyone can comfortably read this!

“There’s a Hearing on Thursday!” A man yelled from the small house’s doorway. “A Hearing (y/n)! A Hearing!” He began chanting as he ran around the house grabbing different papers then quickly coming to your side and wrapping an arm around your shoulder. This man was your father. Technically he was your adoptive father but since he raised you since you were small he didn’t feel any less than an actual father.

“Oh, really?” You asked. He hummed excitedly in response and placed the papers on your bed. He clasped his hands around yours laughing and you could tell he was ginning widely.

“Yes my dear!” He rubbed circles on the back of your hand as he chattered on. “This’ll give you a chance to be Exchanged! Can you believe it?”

There were a few important things in this world. Hearings, Exchanges, and Singers.

Hearings were events that took place for people to buy and sell Singers. Depending on how well they sounded determined the total price of the Singer. This part is known as Exchanging. Singers were classified as a different species. They were not human yet there were not monster.What made them unique was their incredible ability to sing. Humans, of course, can sing but they cannot bring their voices to life. A Singer has magic just like a monster does. When they present themselves their magic flows from their soul to their soul to their words creating a temporary world around them. Every Singer has a different colour they hold when they sing. Worlds that are spun out of thin air would all be comprised of different shades of their soul.

Yours was bright blue. Or Hope as you had been told.

The only problem with you was not your singing. If anything you could be ranked best in your town. The only thing wrong was this.

During Exchange people dismiss “defects”.

Yours was something you were born with.

You were blind.

You’ve had to rely on others all of your life to do anything. Getting dressed, bathing, walking around town. You always had to have someone to help you.

“I can’t wait to go.” You smiled. His enthusiasm was contagious and you could slowly feel it coming to you.

“You’ll have to wear your best.” He nodded and let you go. His footsteps fainted away and rustling from the living room could be heard. He was looking for your outfit.

“I always wear my best at Hearings.” You turned your head towards the rustling sounds he was making. Fabrics of all sorts rubbing against each other became louder. ‘He probably can’t find it.’ You thought. You knew you couldn’t afford a full outfit so it had taken months of finding the same material to create a proper outfit.

“Yellow looks amazing on you!” He presented the outfit as though you could see it. “With your soul and this outfit? They’ll be amazed at the cololur coordination. Do you know how many people pick their outfit depending on the colour of their soul?” You shook your head. He made a sound that sounded like BAH! But you weren’t sure.

“Well it’ll be great! And with our luck maybe a noble will come by and scoop you up.” His voice really did boom when he wanted it to.

You laughed and nodded. In the past some nobles had passed by you though a few stopped to listen as you sang. They all dismissed you once they discovered you couldn’t see. Your father had tried to convince them otherwise but none seemed to care. He had grumbled about nobles being so picky and that you weren’t worth their time anyways. Singers were expected to be able to take care of themselves. Though some people treated them more like pets and kept them close by. Either way 

Singers were meant to be bought. It was how the world worked. Some people looked at it as slavery, being judged on only their voice, though sometimes looks as well, only because Singers were a different race. Or species however you wanted to look at them. It wasn’t though. It wasn’t.

“Let’s just hope for the best.” You smiled as your father patted your back.

\---

“You want a Singer?” Sans asked from the bed he was currently laying on.

“Of course. I thought it would be nice and that you might like one.” Papyrus glanced over his shoulder as he undressed.

The queen tossed the thought around in his head looking at the thick plush carpet. “Yeah. I suppose it would.” He mumbled.

Papyrus smiled softly. It was the least he could do with being absent for so long. He had much to negotiate with one of their allies across the ocean. Because the country was so far away it left Sans alone for a little over two months. He wouldn’t dare admit it but he couldn’t stand being away from home for so long. When he finally arrived home he pinned Sans against the wall and made damn sure he gave his queen one hell of a hello.

“Where a gonna go?” Sans asked as he rolled to his side of the bed. He had already been in his night wear and was tucked comfortably in the king's bed.

“There’s a rather large Hearing a few towns away. Surprising for a lower class town.” He tossed his shirt to the side deciding he’d rather keep his pants on.

“Why not just go to one here? The capital has plenty.” Sans groaned. He blindly reached for his lover as he slinked further under the heavy sheets. God they were so warm and comfortable.

“What does it matter where we go?” Papyrus asked, a tint of anger in his voice.

“I suppose it doesn’t” Sans mumbled as he closed his eyes. “Now get over here dammit.”

Usually when Sans even attempted to raise his voice or talked back Papyrus would punish him. He decided to let it pass since he had been gone for so long. He felt slightly guilty for not taking him with him but even Sans knew that he needed to stay behind. Leaving the kingdom without a king or a queen wouldn’t be the wisest thing to do.

“Alright, alright.” He pushed the sheets back and crawled into bed along with him. Despite Sans being older he was so much smaller than him and could easily carry him should he want to. He wrapped one arm around Sans waist to pull him closer. Sans curled up against him and placed both hands on his sternum.

“I missed you.” Sans whispered.

“I know you did.” Papyrus smiled. It was his way of saying “I love you too”. He waited until Sans eventually fell asleep, his breathing evening out with soft snores.

“I missed you too.”

\---

“Alright,” Your father placed his hand on your back to steer you towards the main part of the town where Hearings usually took place. In the center of the crowded town was a large lot of ashy dirt where Singers and their “families” stood at the perimeter. By now some people had undesignated designated spots to stand. These people, including yourself, had yet to be bought.

“Take your spot and hope someone comes along this time.” He said turning you around. From the sound of it there were already plenty people here. All sorts of people came to Hearings no matter what class they were. Street rats, maids, servants, scullery maids, children, adults, everyone came to hear and pick out their favourite. It was really only nobles, the people who could afford Singers, bought them.

You began by doing simple warm ups. Some people thought it was odd to begin with warm ups but you thought it as normal. In fact, a few people around you were doing warm ups. When you figured it was enough you began to sing. People you knew loved to hear you sing. Once someone who worked along with your father said; “If we had singing competitions I think (y/n) would instantly win!” This had made you laugh.

A few people who were passing by gasped while some children tugged at their parents arms while yelling “Look it! Look it!” What they meant you weren’t sure.

“Oh my.” Your father breathed out.

Many people had spotted two large clydesdales at the edge of the square. They both were jet black and stood around 18 hands tall. Their raines were a deep blood red that had golden stitches along the edges. They were well groomed, as they should be, and seemed to be judging the crowd everywhere they looked. Two guards stood next to them holding their raines. Those who didn’t know who’s horses these were were either too young or too stupid to know. These were royal horses.

\---

“Here we are.” Guard One announced as he helped Sans off the horse. There was no way that he could come down on his own without falling and hitting the ground. Papyrus on the other hand had no problem climbing off his.

“Do you see anyone who catches your eye?” Papyrus laced his fingers in Sans. “After all, this is just for you.” He bent over whispering in Sans ear. Sans looked around at all the people milling about. Some people stared at the two shamelessly in awe. People of your class didn’t care if they were rude. Well, some did but for the majority part? No. The people of your class could care less what you wore either. If you were male and had to wear a dress because it’s all you had? That’s fine. As long as you were able to cover yourself in some way it didn’t matter.

“That one over there. The one in the yellow.” Sans pointed forwards at you. “Look at them.” He tugged Papyrus’s hand and walked towards you.

You’re father noticed the king and queen first and quickly knelt down to them. He made no attempt to try and tell you who was coming your way. He was worried if he got your attention you would turn around confused and another day would go on where you weren’t exchanged. By the time Papyrus and Sans stood in front of you you were already at the height of your song.

“You forfeit all rights to my heart. You forfeit the place in our bed.” You poured your soul and heart into the song. It started out semi-sweet but took a sharp turn into tragedy. It was quite depressing if anyone asked you. But it was by far your favourite. The song ended too soon for your liking and you sighed with a small smile on your face.

“Name.” A voice demanded.

“(f/n) (l/n).” You bobbed a curtsey and smiled widely.

“Why do you not bow? Do you forget yourself?” The voice sounded almost angry. You couldn’t recall a time when a noble had asked you to bow.

“My apologies sir.” You bowed like he wanted.

“Do you not know who I am?”

“Ah,” You paused not understanding. Maybe this person was someone who had seen you before at the previous Hearing. “I must apologize sir. You see, I am blind and cannot tell who anyone is by voice. I am truly sorry.” You inwardly frowned. It seemed if this conversation continued then you’d once again be dismissed.

“I am your king. Along with me is your queen.” The voice was sharp and cold. Your face contorted into what felt like fear, for that is what you felt, and your knees nearly failed you. A soft laugh broke out making you freeze. You didn’t know what to do. WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN CONFRONTED WITH ROYALTY?

You figured it was the queen was the one who laughed. A few seconds passed before they spoke again.

“How much?”

“H-How ever much you see fit your majesty.” Your father's voice was shaky with nervousness.

“Here.” One of them grabbed your hand pulling you forwards. You could hear change in a pouch full of gold being placed in your father’s hand. “You are dismissed.”

And with that he was gone. Your father. Erased from your life forever. A pang of sadness hit you but it went away when you thought of how better off he will be. Hopefully he’ll finally get to move into the city like he always dreamed he would. You smiled softly wishing him the best.

“You are now a part of this family. Sans chose you you see.” Papyrus grabbed your hand and tugged you forwards. “So drop the formalities.”

“As you wish.” You nodded and followed along. “Thank you for buying me.”

You were suddenly lifted onto something hard and sturdy. Instinctively you wrapped your hands around the person who was in front of you. No one said anything as you began your journey to the castle. Many questions along with wonders of how your new life will be ran through your head. You wondered if you were now considered The Royal Singer? That was a strange title for someone to have but it fit you. The quietness along with the steady clopping of the horses you lened your head against the person's back and sighed quietly. This was nice.

Before you knew it you felt yourself begin to nod off. The last thing you heard was;

“Heh. They’re falling asleep against you Paps.”


	2. Robin and Angebell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being fussed over turns out to be quite tiring.
> 
> Though maybe with the help of two new friends you can catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give a shout out to one of my best friends Robin! Yes, she is actually someone I know irl and is a great friend. She'll be a permanent character in this story! Thank you Sunshine!

Someone was picking you off the horse you were on. You thought it might be Papyrus but you then thought it might be a guard. Either way you were being held bridal style and held firmly against someone’s body. It felt good and since you had been awaken you closed your eyes thinking maybe you could fall asleep again.

“Do you tire easily?” Papyrus asked. Ah, so it was Papyrus who was holding you. For some reason this striked you as odd.

“No. Well, I don’t think I do.” You said and opened your eyes.

 

“It’s not like you’ll be doing much anyways. Though sleeping too often isn’t healthy for you. I have decided that you take on a similar schedule as Sans. You may do as you please though when one of us calls for you you should immediately be escorted to wherever we are.”

You reached for your shoulder where Papyrus’s hand was. You began rubbing your fingers against his bones. They were rough in some places but then again it felt like the majority of his hands were smooth. Both Papyrus and Sans were skeletal monsters though you had never seen a skeleton, human or not.

“Are you having a good time fondling my hand?” He asked lightly.

“Whenever you hold my hand I need to remember who I’m walking with. Your hands are larger that Sans and they’re also rougher.” You nodded confidently. You heard Sans snicker to your side.

“That’s a clever thing to do.” Papyrus praised. “You won’t be with us at all times though. If neither Sans or I are not available then a guard will be with you at all times.” You nodded again understandingly.

“I’ll get Angebell to make you new..everything.” Sans gestured to your outfit you currently wore. You guessed it was for the best considering you never stopped by your house to get what you had even if there wasn’t much to get. Papyrus wouldn’t allow you to keep your old cloths either way.

Once again no one said anything as you made your way to the castle. Papyrus held you tighter as he mounted the stairs to the door where multiple guards stood around the perimeter as protection. As the three of you approached the tall giant doors the two dog guards stepped aside and opened the doors letting them in.

 

“Welcome home your majesty!” Angebell waved a few feet away as she rounded the corner to the main entrance. “Oooo, this must be the little Singer I’ve heard about!” She rushed up to you as Papyrus set you on the ground. Another girl followed closely behind her also grinning with excitement. “They’re a darling thing aren’t they? Robin, what do you think?”

Angebell was a large and stout woman who held a motherly air about her. She had big round hazel eyes and a cheerful face that seemed to promise good times. Her light brown hair looked golded from the sunlight pouring through the many windows. Her dress was simple by her standards but still seemed as though she gave it careful thought. It was mainly periwinkle blue but had the royal emblem at the hem of the dress and was rather small. Her reason being was that she sewed it in and repeated the emblem until it wrapped all around. Her apron also had the emblem on it but this time is was the size of her fist and right above her heart. Small silk ruffles hugged the edges all around and had different sized pockets towards the bottom. These were lined with a different harder fabric and were also periwinkle.

“They’re very cute! Oh and they’re so short compared to you your majesty!” Robin took your hand already examining your body size. You smiled at her enthusiasm. “I suppose you need us to make them new clothes?”

Robin was a few inches taller than Angebell and had long red hair and shiny green eyes and also held an air of enthusiasm. Her outfit was very different from Angebells. She wore a long navy tunic that opened at the collar and was lined in a thick golden fabric from its collar to its tail. The fabric inside the tunic though was a beautifully deep magenta. The chest flaps were covered with the same thick gold fabric but extended off into abstract lines and curves. Her pants and shirt were the same shade of pitch black that the king's clothes were. Unlike Angebells, her hands were gloved and had the royal emblem on top of her hands. The emblem had been coloured dark maroon and stood boldly against its pure white base.

“How did you know about (y/n)? We’ve been gone for two hours. How could you-” Papyrus began but was shushed by Angebell.

“Oh you know how word spreads quickly. It’s not everyday you go out and buy a Singer. People are buzzing with curiosity.” Angebell pulled a rolled up measurer from one of the pockets on her dress. “You seem like the quiet type. Are you the quiet type?” She asked.

“They look like they are. You know, green would look great on them. Darling?” Robin patted your shoulder. “What do you think about that? Heard your soul is light blue and a light green would look excellent on you.” Robin lifted up your other arm while Angebell measured the length.

“Whatever you think is fitting.” You smiled feeling the two women's cheeriness.

“Such a cutie! Your majesty? You chose the right person that you did your majesty.” Angebell hooked one arm under yours. “We’ll take them up to their room and get them situated for you your majesty. You have a lot of work to do,” She shook a finger at him. “A lot of work! I suggest that you go on your way and get it done before things start to pile up again.”

Papyrus let out a heavy sigh and covered his face with one hand. “I know. I know. Take them away and do what you need to do. Whatever they ask for-”

“Give it to them. I know. Now go mister!” She spun you around and began walking away with you.

“Angebell and I have been with the king and queen since they were little. We served the previous king and now that he has passed we serve the king and queen now.” Robin explained walking along on your other side. “Sometimes when the king is swamped he lets things pile up and spends a lot of time working even though he has other things to do. He’s always done that.”

“It’s true. Even as a tot he would work until he couldn’t.” Angebell sighed fondly remembering him trying to balance his work and training at the same time. “Since we got word of you coming we already got everything set up in your room so be careful when we go in. There’s fabric and such all over the place. We’ll clean it up eventually though so don’t you worry.”

“Oh! I almost forgot. Your room used to be the queens but now it’ll be yours. We’ll redo the whole room because it’s current decor does not fit you at all.” Robin patted your back. “Watch your step now.”

“Thank you.” You tightened your arm around Angebells nervously. Long stairs always made you nervous since you didn’t know where they started or where they ended. “Thank you for all the help as well. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s all good.” Robin said with a small laugh.

\---

By the time Robin and Angebell left it was nearing midnight. You didn’t expect to be up so late at night but here you were. Robin had worked on pajamas for you after she had found out all your measurements. Angebell was working on the dress you were to wear tomorrow declaring that it should be “absolutely stunning on you!”. Once she had figured the base of your dress she said she would continue with all the other details.

“I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow morning alright?” She had laughed loudly.

You had crawled into bed once they had helped you into your new pajamas. It felt like three days had been jammed into one day and made your head spin. You pushed yourself further into the comforter trying to find sleep.

A soft knock came from the door but you barely registered it as the warmth slowly engulfed you. This was...nice.

“They sure do fall asleep a lot.”

“Sounds exactly like you.”

“Jackass.”

“They’ve been awake for a long time. I didn’t expect them to stay awake past midnight.”

“Yeah..they’re pretty cute aren’t they?”


	3. Sex and Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being exhausted you wake up not only a few hours later feeling rested. Maybe walking will help?

You threw yourself out of bed groaning. You had been in bed for what felt like hours and you couldn't go to sleep. You didn't know why you couldn't sleep but it was making you frustrated. Sleep deprivation wasn't a good thing for anyone and you needed rest after staying up so late.

Now standing you shuffled around slowly trying to find the door. The guards would be surrounding the outer walls now that it was night. This meant that your room wasn't guarded at the moment, even though it really should be. Once you found the door you pushed it open and walked out. Walking around seemed to be a good idea. Hopefully it would get you tired enough to where you could fall asleep.

The only problem with this though was you didn't exactly know you're way around the castle. Tomorrow, you were to be always taken from place to place with a guard, or Angebell and Robin, everywhere in the future.

 

After a few seconds you found what felt like a hand rail. You slowly inched along it in case you missed the beginning of the stairs. When you find them you descended quickly. Once you hit the bottom of the stairs you decided to take a left. The halls were massive, this at least you knew, and had many different twists and turns. You placed one hand on the wall as a somewhat guide to nowhere. The walls were smooth and cold. It felt good against your skin.

It was deadly quiet and it seemed to swallow you whole. The only sounds you could make out were the soft steps of your feet on the ground and the light patting of your hand on the wall as you wondered around. A few minutes later you discovered a new flight of stairs. You decided to walk up them despite your better judgment. They curved upwards like a corkscrew and seemed like they'd never end.

"34..35..36..37.." You counted the steps. You nearly tripped as you tried to climb an invisible stair. "37 steps." You whispered. You immediately went to reach for the nearest wall to hold as you continued your journey.

Finding the wall you smiled and hummed a meaningless tune. When you felt the familiar sharp corner of the wall meaning there was a turn you took it.

Finally, something other than the sounds coming from you, you heard someone.

'A guard?' You thought. 'No... they're outside.' You stopped walking trying to guess who it was.

You guessed the only way you could find out was to walk forwards till you found the source.

Once you could clearly hear who was talking and what the noise was you stopped walking and gasped softly. It was moaning. And not anyone's moans but Sans. You froze unsure what to do.

"A-ah..oh god. Oh god Paps I-" Sans moans were loud and clear. A sharp scream came after that but the moans didn't stop.

'You should keep walking..let them have their fun.' You thought and followed your own orders.

\---

"Sh-shit Pap!" Sans made a fist and pounded it against Papyrus's back. "F-fuck did..did you.." He could hardly get a full sentence out without panting like an animal.

"(Y/n)? Yes, I saw them." Papyrus was currently, as Sans usually called it, fucking him into the god dammed ground. Papyrus was skilled at keeping his voice level when having sex. Sans on the other hand did not.

"D-do you th-think.." Sans fist uncurled and wrapped around Papyrus's back ribs.

"That they heard us? Of course they did. You scream louder than they sing." He grinned and picked up speed, his hips slamming harder into Sans. "Besides.." He could feel himself about to come. "You like being heard and watched, even by the blind, don't you you slut?"

Sans nodded furiously trying desperately to hold onto to Papyrus, the sheets, anything.

"P-paps I..oh, oh, oh god..!" His voice began to grow higher and higher. His legs wrapped tightly around Papyrus's hips as he screamed out his name in ecstasy. Sans orgasm continued and Papyrus soon followed.

Sans pulled Papyrus's head down for a sloppy kiss. "I..I love you.." His breath was hot and hitched.

Papyrus kissed him back properly and smiled. "I know you do." It was his way of saying I love you too. "I'm getting them. Stay here." Sans nodded wordlessly and snuggled up against the comforter.

\---

You were almost at the end of the hallway when you heard footsteps coming towards you. You stifled a yawn and turned your head side to side trying to find where they were coming from. You didn't know how long you'd been out walking and thought maybe the guards were coming back in. In reality, not that you knew, you had only been out for an hour.

"What do you think you're doing?" A deep voice came from behind you. You turned around remembering the voice.

"Papyrus?" You reached out for him. For once you were glad it was him and not a guard. Before you were bought the thought of guards gave you the chills and you knew that the king should be worse but...but for some reason you really did trust him. You smiled at him, opening and closing your hands wanting his. He took your hands with a sigh.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked.

"Can't sleep," You frowned. "I'm tired but I just can't sleep." You genuinely sounded concerned which made Papyrus sigh again. He picked you up bridal style and turned back around. You snuggled yourself in his arms.

"You're too far away from your room to take you back. You'll stay with us." He said softly. You had never heard him speak like that.

"I'm sorry I walked past you two having sex. Sorry if I ruined it or anything." You mumbled and closed your eyes.

Papyrus looked down at you slightly shocked. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but your okay-ness with him and Sans having sex wasn't it. He thought maybe you would have been embarrassed or uneasy about it.

"You're fine. You didn't ruin anything." He planted a small kiss on top of your head. When he reached his room he nudged it open with your foot. Faint light from the window danced around the large room.

"Got 'em?" Sans asked and shuffled back to make room. You hummed as if saying 'yes I am here'.

Papyrus pushed the comforter back and set you down. He scooted you over then got in himself. You laid down curled up comfortably.

"Shit (y/n), you looked like you haven't slept in days." Sans looked your face over. He reached out for your waist and pulled you closer.

"I could not sleep." You explained and pressed your hands against his chest, your head tucked under his chin.

"That explains it."

Papyrus easily draped his arm over both you and Sans given how small you two were compared to him. You shifted slightly now being sandwiched in this cuddle pile.

"Thank you.." You whispered. "I love you guys." 

And with that you fell asleep.


	4. The Librarian Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t anything to do today. Maybe with the help of the librarian you can fill your day happily with many books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello ! I. Am. Not. Dead!
> 
> I’m sorry this hasn’t been updated in fuck knows how long.

A hand was shaking your shoulder quickly trying to wake you up.

“(y/n). (y/n)! You need to wake up dearie.” It sounded like Angebell. Maybe it was Robin? You opened your eyes and tried to reach out to her. She grabbed your hand and chuckled.

“You stayed up too late dearie!” It was Angebell. “I finished making your dress and hopefully it fits like a glove.” She sounded way to cheery for someone who must’ve gotten less sleep than you. You weren’t sure what she meant by “like a glove” but you smiled back and nodded anyways. She helped you out of bed and ruffled your hair.

‘Wait a second...wasn’t I in the King and Queens bed? Did they take me back to my room?’ You wondered.  
“I’ll help you brush your hair and do your makeup.” She patted your back softly and lead you to the middle of the room. “Like promised, I finished the dress that would look absolutely stunning on you.”

It took what felt like eternity Angebell had finally dressed you up. Knocking came from the door and she shouted for whoever to come in.

“I heard you needed makeup?” It was Robin!

“I did. Thank you for bringing me some.”

“Here you are.” Robin handed a basket of different small boxes and small brushes and liquids.

“You’ll look beautiful. Your eyelids will be light red but your lips will be crimson red courtesy of the shade Robin picked out.”

“Thank you.” You smiled. Angebell grabbed your chin and jerked your head to the side.

“Alright now. Don’t move at all! It’ll dry pretty quickly but you have to give it a few minutes.”

You decided not to respond so she could begin your makeup. It felt like she was applying thick paint to your lips. At least it wouldn’t take as long as it took to put on your dress. There are so many layers...! Why so many layers?

\---

“Alright. Let’s take you to the King. He wanted to see you once we fixed you all up.” Robin linked her arm in yours. “Short sleeved dresses are really in style this year. And these laces?” She patted your sleeve. “They’re really cute on you dear.”

All you did was nod along as the two women chattered. They changed topics like the direction of the wind but you didn’t mind. It was better than the constant mixture of random people's conversations as they walked past the house. Neither of them seemed to carry any gossip with them either.

You tuned them out and let your thought wonder off. You were so used to having a regular slow schedule almost every day but now that you belong to someone, well, you figured they would give you a new schedule. Having to do different tasks here and there. But how?  
Too caught up in thought it surprised you when the two women stopped walking without warning. You almost stumbled forwards but quickly caught yourself.  
“Here we are.” Angebell whispered excitedly. Robin walked up to the kings office door and knocked. You thought it was rather silly for him to have one room be a rather large office, but you supposed if there was an empty room with no purpose then why not make it an office.

After a few seconds the kings voice rang out for you to come in and suddenly you were alone. You took a small steps forwards reaching blindly for the door handle. Once you found it you slowly opened silently until the door closed behind you. When no one spoke you clasped your hands in front of you and bowed like you had practiced thousands of times in the past.

“How many times will I have to tell you that you don’t have to bow everytime you come to me?” Papyrus asked calmly.

You stood back up, fidgeted with your hands, and apologized softly.

A small hand took your left hand and you turned to face them. “Sans?”

“Ah, you remember me.” He smiled. “Well, that’s good.”

“Thank you.” You unknowingly matched his smile.

“What do you want to do today?” Sans linked his arms in yours. You frowned not knowing what there even was to do. During your days at your previous home you spent the majority of the day with your caretaker, the woman who ran the bakery down the road. You spent the days with her tasting different sweets and breads and giving suggestions on what to do or how to fix them. Sometimes, if the days were short and no one came, she would read aloud whatever book she had with her.

“I never did all that much.” You shook your head. “Sometimes the woman at the makery would read me whatever she was reading. That was fun.”

“Do you want to do that?” Papyrus asked. You slowly nodded. It was the only thing you really knew what to do with your days. “You can do other things if you want. I have a lot of work to do so you and Sans will be together today.”

“Don’t tell Angebell. She’ll kick Paps ass for letting paperwork pile up again.” Sans chuckled. You couldn’t help but smile at this.

“Shut your mouth.” Papyrus snarled. “Leave me.”

“Psh..come on (y/n).” Sans tugged at your arm and led you out of the room.

“What kind of books are you into?” He asked.

“I didn’t have that much of a favourite genre.” You said. “I listened to whatever the bakery lady read.”

Sans hummed softly. “Sing for me. I haven’t heard you since we got you.”

“He never ever saw it coming at all..He never ever saw it coming at all. He never ever saw it coming at all. It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright…” You echoed these words four more times, each one more desolate than the other.

Sans completely forgot that he was taking you to the library and stopped in the middle of the hall. Your soul represented Hope, naturally light blue in colour, and spilled out in front of you growing darker. It was a sad song, or so you thought, and for some reason it hit you hard.

“Hey, open wide here comes original sin..” You slowed down humming the tune for a second before picking back up again.

It was almost like blue smoke that came over you and Sans and it made him look around, mouth open wide, and stars in his eyes. It was amazing, no...no it was beautiful..indescribable. Every Singer that he had seen before had forced their magic to take form of animals or everyday objects that went along with their song. Some even created people dancing in front of them or around them. He had to admit that those were impressive but this was unlike anything he’s ever seen. A few words caught his attention making him reach out for your hands and interlacing his fingers with yours.

“I’m the hero of this story don’t need to be saved,” The faltered for a moment but recovered. “I’m the hero of the story don’t need to be saved.” You were pushed back softly causing you to wonder for a moment if he was going to push you to the ground. Instead, you were pulled back making you realize this was a dance. You weren’t all that experienced with dancing except for the few rare times the bakery woman lead you.

“It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s alright...No one’s got it all.”  
Step forward, step back, step forward, step left, step back, step forward..the basic movements for many dances. You smiled as you hummed the rest of the song and danced around. It didn’t occur to you that Sans knew how to dance but in hindsight you should have known.

Once the song was over the dance was over. It made you laugh and grin.

“That was amazing.” Sans whispered through a wide grin.

“It was, wasn’t it?”

“W-well. Come on. Let’s go to the library and find you some books.” He changed the subject now sounding nervous. “What types did she read to you?”

“Dramatic novels mainly. Sometimes she had poetry but she mainly had dramatic novels. You know, the kinds where there’s a character in trouble and they have to survive somehow? Those were always neat to hear.”  
There was a moment of silence before Sans was once again leading you away

—-

“Here. Step right through here.” He opened the double doors that lead to the library. You thought for a second that maybe you should be the one opening it for him. He is queen afterall. Maybe he did it since you cannot see?

When you stepped in the smell of new and old books filled your senses. If you were honest you didn’t know what many books in one area smelt like. The bakery woman only had one or two books at a time, and even then she didn’t sit near you for you to tell what one smells like.

“Good morning your majesty.” A man’s voice same a few feet in front of you startling you. This must be the librarian. If the man noticed you slight jump he didn’t say anything. “Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“(Y/n) here wants to find a new book they haven’t been read to. I’m sure you’ll find one easily for them. You are to take them around and find books you think would be best suited for them. Once you find one you are to read it to them aloud.” Sans orders sounded so unlike him, so out of character, that it impressed and surprised you.  
“Of course your majesty.” The librarian said. “Would you like to accompany us?”

“(Y/n)? Would you like me to come?” Sans asked.

“Oh, uh, no. You don’t have to if you do not want to.” You tried to turn to face him and smile.

“Alright. I’ll look for some books as well.” He sounded so calm, so in control, and it made you want to hear him speak like that again. He reached for you from behind and rested his head on your shoulder. He kept eye contact with the librarian, smirked, then whispered in you ear; “If he says or does anything that upsets uncomfortable in anyway, tell me. It’ll be fine.”

Something wet pressed itself up against your neck sending shivers you didn’t know you could experience down your spine.

The librarian looked away trying not to make any sound of discomfort. He coughed awkwardly, reached out for your hand, and pulled you away.

“Have fun (y/n).” Sans smirked. Out of the many people working in the palace Daniel, the librarian, was one of the few he loved to make feel awkward.

—-

“So, uhm, what kind of books do you like to..hear?” He asked.

“I don’t have a specific genera. I do like dramatic novels though.” You nodded with a small smile.

The librarian stopped dragging you around, actually he was leading you away aimlessly, and turned around to face you. “Really? You like dramatic novels?” He asked. When you nodded he laughed. “As do I! Oh man, I have many suggestions for you to read, er uh, for me to read to you!”

“That’s fantastic. I look forward to it.” You grinned widely. “I don’t really mind whatever one you decide to pick out. Any kind will do.”

The librarian sputtered feeling his face start to heat up. Why was this person being so..kind? He figured since you belonged to the King and Queen that you might be just like them. Maybe mean and short tempered like the King or maybe meaninglessly flirtatious like the Queen. You seemed to soft and patient that it threw him off.  
“I’m Daniel by the way. I basically live in the library,” Understatement. He literally lived in the library but you didn’t need to know that. “And I take care of the place and help others around here.”

“I’m (y/n) (l/n). I do live here and I do as I am told.” You jokingly mocked his introduction. Hearing him laugh made you as well.

“Well (y/n), let me take you to my favourite dramatic novel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANIEL IS A NERD
> 
> LOOK OUT GUYS
> 
> CUZ SOMEONE GONNA GET JELOUS


	5. A Jealous Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading with Daniel proved to be a blast. But what does the queen think of all this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super fucking short. 
> 
> Oh yeah, I’m not dead.

You didn’t know it but you and Daniel had been sitting in an isle reading for hours now. The book he chose was more suspenseful than dramatic but it held your attention so boldly that it made you forget everything else around you.

“We’re almost done,” Daniel spoke up as he finished a chapter. “Just three more chapters.”

“Really? How long have we been here?” You asked.

“For about five hours. It’s impossible not to be sucked into a good book and forget the world.” He sounded almost embarrassed that it made you hold a hand out for his to take. He happily held it feeling as though it was more as an order than a friendly gesture.

“That is true, isn’t it. The woman who would read to be would read a few chapters before going back to work then come right back. It’s wonderful to be able to hear the novel nonstop.”

Daniel laughed loudly, something he probably shouldn’t have done, and grinned widely. He squeezed your hand and patted it softly. “You are a riot (y/n). What a wonderful person to be with this afternoon.” He really liked you.

“You are too! Why, you’re now the third friend I have made since being here.” You grinned just as widely feeling giddy. Hearing Daniel sputter made you giggle even more. “Well you are! I’d love to see you more often. I love that you enjoy reading to me.”

“It was an order at first but it feels more like a hang out, doesn’t it.” He smiled softly now. “Let’s get back to it, shall we?”

\- -

“(Y/n)? Are you here?” Sans walked down the main isle looking left and right for you and the librarian. When he heard faint laughter he began walking faster now having a better idea of where you were.

“I can’t believe that’s how it ended!” He heard you exclaim.

“I know! I’ve read this three times now and it still gets me. To end on such a horrifying note even when the main character was doing so well. It’s awful but written so well.” Daniel sounded happier than Sans had ever heard him. For some reason this got under his metaphorical skin.

“What a sad ending..” He frowned at how sad you sounded. He never heard you speak like that before. “Are there more books for this one? A series perhaps?”

“Sadly, there aren’t any more. There are more books by this author though!” Sans found him and leaned against the bookshelf. “Would you like to take some? Maybe your friends could read them to you.”

“Robin and Angebell are so busy that I doubt they could even have make time. I appreciate it though. Maybe tomorrow in the afternoon you can read to me again. I would really like that.”

“I would like that as well.” Daniel ruffled your hair that made you laugh. Sans was glad that you were having fun but that Daniel was also having fun, well...it left an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t describe.

“Having fun?” Sans asked from behind them. Daniel visibly jumped and whipped around.

“It’s been very fun listening to Daniel. I love the story he chose and would love to listen to more.” You smiled while nodding. You couldn’t see the colour drain for Daniels face as he looked surprised.

“Really.” Sans came over and hooked his arm under yours, raising you up on your feet gently. “Well, I’m truly glad you have had a great afternoon and would like to do it again.” Sans kept his gaze on Daniel who was still on the ground. He quickly stood up and picked up the few books he had grabbed after finishing the book.

“I- I look forwards to re-reading to you again (y/n).” Daniel bowed before handing you the few books.

“Thank you.” Sans nodded and dismissed his with a wave of a hand. Daniel scurried away as fast and quietly as he could, this time actually minding his noise level in the library.

Sans began to lead you in the opposite direction towards the front door. “It’s nearly time to eat. We should get going. I hear that Papyrus has gotten quite a lot of work done in the past few hours.”

You nodded and decided to keep your mouth shut. There was something that you could feel in the air. Something that didn’t settle right but at the same time was pleasing. The tone of Sans voice when he addressed Daniel and how he responded. There was something about it that you couldn’t quite place.

Oh! Is this...jealousy?


	6. Daydream in Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time and you and Sans are running a little late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK. ITS AN UPDATE. ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS. ITS SHORT AS HELL.

“You’re late.” Papyrus sighed obviously irritated. “In fact, good twenty minutes late.” Papyrus had decided not to touch his food until both you and Sans arrived.

“Sorry about that. (Y/n) here made a new friend in the library today. They’ve been reading all day together. (Y/n) has had quite the thrill ride today, isn’t that right?” Sans lead you to your seat, pulling the chair out for you and setting you down.

“Oh? That little librarian?” Papyrus asked curiously. “I haven’t heard much about him for quite awhile. Did you have fun?” There was a slight edge to his voice that made you pause. It wasn’t quite the same tone as Sans was but it sent chills down your spin regardless . You bit the inside of your lip trying to pin this feeling down.

“I had a blast.” You said soft and hesitantly. “He introduced me to many different types of books and I enjoyed all of them.” You tried to look in his general direction but once he had stopped speaking you became lost. Papyrus, seeing your confused expression, tapped the table to get your attention. “I would like to read with him again. Tomorrow, if that’s alright.”

“We have plans for tomorrow.” Papyrus leaned over to hand you your utensils. “There you are.. Tomorrow morning you can go to the library and that little librarian can find you a few new books.”

Hearing that there were plans for tomorrow piqued your interest. So far you hadn’t spent much time with either of them unless summoned to. “What will we be doing?” You asked. There was a pause as Sans and Papyrus shared knowing glances with each other. Sans lightly hit his arm jerking his head towards you.

“Well, we’ll be going out of the country tomorrow evening. You, Papyrus, and I.”

You perked up hearing that. You had never been out of the country before. Hell, you’d never left your hometown before the last Hearing. The idea of leaving the capital so soon to venture into another country, why, it was incredibly exciting! Both of them laughed at your delighted expression as well as your now straightened position.

“Angebell and Robin will be packing all of your belongings tonight after they help you into your night clothes. Once morning comes we will board the ship as your maids and many others load everyone's belongings. As soon as that is done they will come along with us as well. They’ll act as your personal servants more so than usual, staying with you at all times, doing whatever you ask them too, even read those books of yours.” Papyrus explained.

You nodded silently with a small smile and began to eat your food. Thousands of thoughts filled your head of the many possibilities of where you will be going and what you’ll be doing. What would you do both on your way there and back home? A main thought that kept circling was “Exactly why are we going?”

“(Y/n)? Are you alright?” Despite it Sans it still made you jump. “You haven’t said a word all throughout dinner.”

“Oh.. I’m alright.” You smiled towards him. “I suppose I got lost in thought is all.”

“What were you thinking of?” Papyrus leaned his elbows against the table and folded his hands under his chin smiling softly. He loved to see your expressions changing. He wondered if it was unconscious muscle movement since you could not see. His soft spot for you was growing larger and larger whether he realized it or not.

You paused for a moment wondering if you should tell him what was on your mind. “I was thinking of the different things we would be doing once we leave.” When neither of them spoke you grew incredibly embarrassed. You felt your cheeks get hot and tried to rub it away, if that was even possible. You tried to backpedal by coughing. “O-or just Angebell, Robin and I that is..” 

“It all depends on how our visit goes. Though I just came back home I’m needed once again. The country of Svitz and ours have negotiated alliances along with Luftnarp. It seems promising and I wanted both you and Sans to come along. There are others who can be in charge when either the king, queen, or both are out of country.” Papyrus sounded as though he was comforting any negative thoughts you had and it somewhat eased you.

“It’ll be great. You’ll be sleeping with Paps and I while we’re there. We don’t want you too far away from us in new territory.” Sans reached over and cupped your face with one hand. “Don’t you worry.”

Papyrus too reached over and rubbed your head softly. “We don’t want you sleeping along with Angebell and Robin. They have their own quarters to sleep in but will be with you when you wake.” He leaned over to kiss your forehead.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Thank you.” You smiled widely.

“Why don’t you sing for us?” Sans whispered.

 

“Daydream. I fell asleep amid the flowers..for a couple of hours..on a beautiful day.” Your soul blossomed a vibrant sky blue, its soft and soothing glow spreading all across the table and towards the brothers.

“Daydream. I dream of you amid the flowers..for a couple of hours..such a beautiful day.” Shapes of all different sizes grew from the table barely representing flowers. Speckles of magic floated into the air slowly engulfing everyone. 

The room slowly grew darker yet darker as a deep lapis grew stronger against the sky blue. Thick navy vine like strands emerged from the table and wrapped itself around Sans neck. Even though it phased right through him it sent a violent chill down his spine. Papyrus watched in shock as it crawled back Sans arms and into the table, slithering around like an aimless snake.

“I dream a dirty dream and you’re laying there..crawling on the bathroom floor.” Pale blue spheres rolled around until they took the shape of a crushed flowers. Papyrus could only peg this down as you remembering when you went the garden, your hands reaching out to hold any and every flower. The crushed flowers wrapped themselves around his wrists and slowly inched further up, more and more buds blossoming against his bones. He looked up to you to see sunflowers wrapping themselves around your arms.

“You float around the room and you’re naked..” Sans took a shot in the dark and slowly stood up. If you could sing and walk without disrupting your magic he figured he that if he moved around you it wouldn’t ruin anything. He slowly made his way around the table and stood behind you. He rested his head on your shoulder and made soothing sounds once you faltered, encouraging you to continue with soft whispers.

Papyrus seemed to notice and followed lead. With Sans resting on your shoulder Papyrus wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you his way. You gasped with uncertainty and stopped singing. When neither of them objected you let yourself relax into the brothers.

Something warm and soft trailed down your neck causing you to yelp. Your magic dissipated back into your soul, your clothes glowing a dim blue hue before fading away completely.

“Hey..Shh.” Sans whispered as he pressed his face further into your neck. “It’s only Paps and I. Just you, Paps, and I here.”

Papyrus hummed in agreement. He opened one eye to study the look on your face. It was soft and beautiful. Still in wonder of what was going to happen next. He ran one hand up and down your side, the other softly gripping your arm. He kissed your cheek just as softly and it made your heart flutter.

Sans chuckled and pulled away. “Wow. Didn’t know you would get excited over us.”

You opened your mouth to respond but words failed you. “I didn’t-” Something pushed against your mouth, something thick and soft, something warm and wonderful. You couldn’t help but open your mouth wider to allow the thing inside. It pushed further inside causing you to let out a soft moan. You couldn’t help but melt into the brothers arms.

“Holy hell Paps.” Sans mumbled into your ear. Sans watched for a second before getting down onto his knees. It didn’t really bother him too much that your dress had an incredible amount of layers. He played with the fabric of your lace stockings while keeping an eye on you.

You squirmed under their touch and moaned involuntarily. You weren’t sure what to do with your hands so you gripped your dress tightly not knowing what this new feeling was. You loved it and couldn’t think straight enough to ask what this was. All you knew was that this was wonderful. When Papyrus pulled away you whined not knowing why he moved.

“Why don’t we take this to my room, hm?” Papyrus asked.

“I’d love that.” Sans stood up and pulled your chair out with you still in it. Papyrus scooped you up in your arms swiftly making you yelped. You wrapped your arms around his neck slightly nervous despite this being the second time he’s picked you up.

“I love you.” You mumbled into his chest. Both of them laughed, someone giving you a kiss on the head.

“We love you too sweetheart. You’re ours and only ours.” Sans grinned widely. Papyrus nodded in agreement and ran a hand through your hair.

“Ours and ours only. No one else.” Papyrus pushed open the door with his foot and they quickly made their way to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a comma ? Show me a comma! That's not a comma! Who let you in here?


End file.
